Hate U to Love U
by WendyXO
Summary: [Chap 6 UP!]Baekhyun selalu membantah istilah "Benci jadi Cinta". Namun apa jadinya jika seiring berjalannya waktu justru ia merasa perasaan aneh kepada Chanyeol, namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan selalu mengajaknya bertengkar. GS! Keep Reading!
1. Chapter 1

-Hate to Love-

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

Winny-bo

.

.

.

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

GS for Uke!

Enjoy It!

.

.

.

Baekhyun selalu membantah istilah "Benci jadi Cinta". Namun apa jadinya jika seiring berjalannya waktu justru ia merasa perasaan aneh kepada Chanyeol, namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan selalu mengajaknya bertengkar.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Byur!

Baekhyun merasakan basah serta dingin dikemeja seragamnya tepat dibagian lengan. Baekhyun mendongak keatas, melihat cengiran bodoh milik si pelaku tampan yang entah sengaja atau tidak sudah menumpahkan minumannya pada kemeja Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam menuntut dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Wow~ Santai Baek, aku tidak sengaja ... eum, kelihatnnya kau marah?" ucapnya santai.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga memutih. Bagaimana ia tidak marah? Chanyeol sudah menumpahkan sebagian botol minuman ionnya pada baju seragamnnya tanpa meminta maaf. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya namja tinggi itu membuatnya kesal serta marah.

"Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun sukses membuat semua orang yang berada dikantin menutup kedua teliganya.

"Aish! Baek, jangan berteriak begitu, .. telingaku sakit!" protes namja itu mengusap-usap kedua telinganya.

"Bagus! ku doakan telingamu semakin lebar nantinya, Park Chanyeol. Bisakah kau tidak membuat masalah satu kali saja?!" ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

Sungguh Baekhyun sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? dari SMP sampai saat ini mereka menduduki bangku kelas dua SMA, ia selalu di satu kelaskan dengan namja menyebalkan seperti Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah kapok untuk mengganggu dan menjahilinya. Baekhyun juga tidak habis pikir, salah ia dimana dengan namja itu hingga ia selalu menjadi bahan usilannya. Baekhyun juga mengakui sosok Park Chanyeol begitu tampan dan menjadi idola para yeoja di sekolah, dengan kulit putih bersih, berbadan tinggi dengan rambut cokelat lurus yang lembut, mata bulat lucu dan telinga yang sedikit lebar -yang sering Baekhyun hina itu- sebenarnya menurut Baekhyun sangatlah unik dan menggemaskan. Namun sayang, dimata Baekhyun sosok Park Chanyeol begitu menyebalkan karna sikap jahilnya. Dan Baekhyun sangat membenci namja itu.

"Eyy~ si pendek malang.. jangan marah begitu, kau sudah jelek semakin terlihat jelek! Hahahahahaha!" ucap Chanyeol kemudian tawanya meledak begitu saja.

Baekhyun semakin di buat geram. Bukan hanya di jahili, tapi Chanyeol juga seringkali mengatainya pendek dan hinaan-hinaan lainnya, yah~ tidak di pungkiri juga Baekhyun sering kali balas menghinanya.

"Terserah!" ucapnya jengah kemudian meninggalkan area kantin juga Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana. Baekhyun sedang malas berdebat dengan namja itu.

Chanyeol menatap punggung mungil milik Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh. Ia merutuki dirinya yang selalu menjahili dan berbicara seenaknya, namun itulah yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk berinteraksi dengan gadis itu dan menutupi kegugupannya. Oh tidak, apa yang Chanyeol katakan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang berada dalam hatinya. Dalam hati Chanyeol mengakui Baekhyun sangatlah cantik. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak terlalu tinggi, namun wajahnya sangat manis, kulitnya putih bersih dan lembut bagaikan bayi, rambut panjang darkbrownnya yang digerai indah, serta mata puppy dan bibir cherry mungilnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah berusaha mendekati dan menjadi teman Baekhyun, namun gadis itu selalu menganggap orang yang berusaha mendekatinya tidak ada, itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sudah berdegup kencang saat ia pertama kali bertemu dan melihat sosok Byun Baekhyun sewaktu masa SMP dulu. Dan sampai memasuki sekolah SMA, tentu Chanyeol memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan gadis itu, entahlah.. Chanyeol merasa ada ketertarikan tersendiri untuk mengetahui gadis itu lebih dalam, dan keberuntungan berada di pihaknya karna ia selalu satu kelas dengan gadis yang selalu memoles ayeliner itu.

Baekhyun tipikal yeoja yang sangat sulit di dekati, bahkan gadis itu tidak pernah melakukan hal yang di sebut dengan "pacaran", ia selalu melakukan hal-hal sendiri dan tidak mempunyai teman -lebih tepatnya Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan teman-. Baekhyun hanya dekat dan akrab dengan satu orang, yaitu Kim Xiumin, sepupunya yang sama-sama cantik, namun Xiumin satu angkatatan lebih tinggi darinya sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menduduki bangku kelas dua. Sikap Baekhyun terlampau cuek dan terkesan menutup diri, itu yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Bahkan bukan hanya Chanyeol, banyak namja yang berusaha mendekatinya namun para namja itu menyerah karna Baekhyun mengacuhkan mereka.

Walaupun Chanyeol sering bertengkar dengannya, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada Baekhyun menganggapnya tidak ada. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika berada di dekat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa begini..? apa yang kurasakan..?" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat sembari menempelkan telapak tangan di dada bidangnya, tepat dimana jantungnya kini berdetak dengan gilanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong... ^^ aku muncul –tidak di undang- membawa FF tidak menarik dengan cast idolaku. Aku masih baru disini, mohon bimbingannya yah ^^ #ngarep. Aku sengaja Chap 1 di buat pendek -banget malah-, yah~ kalo ada yang suka FF ini, mungkin aku bakal lanjut dengan Chap yang lebih panjangan dikit :D kkkk~

Terima kasih *bow

.

.

.

Winny-bo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam candangan yang selalu Baekhyun siapkan di lokernya. Baekhyun mengunjungi kelas Xiumin yang terletak tak jauh dari kelasnya. Perlahan Baekhyun mengintip dari jendela dan tersenyum ketika ia menemukan Xiumin tengah membaca sebuah buku di mejanya. Kelasnya nampak sepi, membuat Baekhyun menjadi leluasa memasukinya, hanya beberapa orang yang berada disitu, mugkin karna ini masih jam istirahat.

"Minni-ah!" panggil Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk manis di bangku kosong yang berada di depan Xiumin dan menghadap kearahnya.

Xiumin melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut kemudian menutup buku novelnya.

"Ada apa Baekki manis?" tanya Xiumin layaknya seorang kakak yang menanyakan kepada adik kecil. Itu berlebihan bagi Baekhyun, tapi ia sudah biasa.

Bercerita dan meluapkan keluh kesahnya kepada Xiumin adalah ketenangan tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

Dengan melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang nampak merajuk bercampur kesal dan marah. Xiumin mengerti, dan ia selalu mendapati wajah Baekhyun seperti itu di sekolah tiap harinya, tentu Xiumin tahu penyebab sepupunya menjadi seperti itu.

"Kali ini apa yang dia lakukan, hm?" Xiumin berucap seolah sudah biasa menghadapi keadaan sepupu manisnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Mencuri buku tugasmu? Merebut bekalmu? Mempermalukanmu di depan banyak orang? Membocorkan ban sepedamu? Membuatmu tersandung? Menggantungkan tasmu di ring basket? Menarik rambutmu? Menyirammu dengan botol minumannya? Melemparmu dengan balon air? Mengataimu pendek? Me—"

"Stop!" potong Baekhyun cepat. Ia tidak mau medengar lagi sederet kalimat tentang kejahilan Chanyeol yang di lakukan padanya, rasanya ingin memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya. Yang Xiumin sebutkan belum seberapa, masih banyak kelakuan meyebalkan lainnya. Huh~ Baekhyun bisa gila mengingat kejadian-kejadian saat ia di bully oleh namja tiang bendera itu.

"Kalau begitu berteman saja dengannya, bagaimana?" usul Xiumin membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"No! Mana ada teman semacam Park Chanyeol..?! Big No!" Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan jika ia menjadi teman Chanyeol, mungkin bisa saja tiang itu lebih leluasa lagi untuk menjahilinya.

"Well, menurutku jika kau berteman bisa saja kan Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Tidak mengganggu atau menjahilimu lagi karna status kalian adalah teman, saling menghargai dan melindungi satu sama lain, bukan hanya itu.., teman juga saling membantu dan menjadi sandaran jika kita bersedih plus sebagai penghibur yang membuat kita tersenyum kembali." Xiumin berujar pelan seraya tersenyum. Berharap sepupunya itu sadar bahwa mempunyai teman adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Aku.. tidak ingin.. punya teman." Gumam Baekhyun lirih. Menyendiri lebih baik menurutnya.

Xiumin menghela nafas. "Sampai kapan?" tanyanya pelan menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Lagipula aku membencinya!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Aish..! mengapa di dunia ini ada makhluk astral seperti Park Chanyeol sih..?! aku membencinya..!" lanjutnya mengacak rambut frustasi.

Xiumin tertawa pelan. "Jangan terlalu membencinya, bisa-bisa kau mengalami hal yang berbalik, seperti menyukainya... atau bahkan lebih."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya. "Tidak akan!"

Ketika Xiumin hendak berucap kembali, seseorang memanggilnya dari ambang pintu kelas.

"Xiumin-ah, ayo belajar di perpustakaan!" ajak seorang namja tampan dengan senyum lembutnya.

Baekhyun menatap namja itu sekilas kemudian beralih pada Xiumin dengan tatapan bertanya.

Xiumin mengangguk lucu seraya membalas senyum namja tadi. "Baek, aku ingin belajar dulu ya. Untuk persiapan Ujian.. dan well, dia temanku.. Kim Jongdae.. mempunyai teman sungguh menyenangkan Baek, kau juga bisa belajar bersama dengan temanmu. Ingat! Jangan terlalu membenci Chanyeol jika kau tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." Xiumin menepuk sebelah pundak Baekhyun. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya setelah membawa beberapa buku pelajaran meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan sejuta rasa ketidak pahaman dari ucapan Xiumin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di kursi singlenya. Ia duduk di banjar ke tiga barisan ke empat. Seperti perkiraannya, tak lama Jung songsaengnim datang yang membuat kelas menjadi hening dari sedikit kericuhan sebelumnya.

Guru bahasa itu mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid dikelas.

"Baik anak-anak. Sekarang saya minta kepada kalian untuk membacakan puisi karangan masing-masing yang saya tugaskan minggu lalu di depan .." ucap Jung songsaengnim. Mendengar puisi, pantun, atau cerita dari muridnya adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi guru yang berusia 33 tahun itu.

"Baik, saya ingin... kau.. Byun Baekhyun. Bacakan puisi karanganmu kepada teman-temanmu." Pinta Jung songsaengnim menunjuk Baekhyun.

Gadis itu sedikit terkesiap, namun dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya membawa buku yang sudah Baekhyun tulis dengan tugas puisi karangannya sendiri. Ia melangkah pelan menuju kedepan, tepat di barisan ke dua seorang namja sengaja meluruskan kaki panjangnnya sehingga Baekhyun tidak menyadari ada kaki yang menghalanginya dan ia pun ter-

Bruk!

-jatuh.

"Hahahahahahahah!" sorak tawa dari penghuni kelas menggema begitu keras. Terlebih dengan sosok namja yang menertawainya puas dengan refleks bertepuk tangan. Ia sepertinya si pelaku kaki yang membuat Baekhyun tersandug itu. Jung songsaengnim mencoba melerai keributan yang terjadi.

Sakit?

Iya!

Malu?

Tentu!

Marah?

Sudah pasti!

Baekhyun meringis merasakan lututnya yang lecet dan mengeluarkan setitik darah karna begesekan dengan lantai kelas yang dingin. Ia juga malu mendengar sorak tawa yang di tunjukkan untuknya, juga tentu saja Baekhyun marah. Siapa yang begitu tega membuat Baekhyun malu di depan semua orang, itu sudah pasti Baekhyun mengetahui pelakunya.

'Kali ini apa lagi..?' Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati lelah dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang selalu jahil itu.

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah karna menahan rasa nyeri. Gadis itu menatap kesal namja di sebelahnya yang masih saja terkikik sembari sesekali memukul-mukul gemas mejanya yang tak bersalah itu.

"Park Chanyeol, apa itu lucu bagimu?!" Baekhyun berujar marah.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdiri dan balas menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"Eum~ mian, kakiku terlalu panjang. Kau saja yang tidak tinggi, melangkahi kakiku saja tidak bisa, dasar kaki pendek." Ucapnya menyeringai.

"Hahahahahahah!" terdengar suara tawa kembali menggema karna hinaan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kau..!" Baekhyun menggeram marah.

"Tiang lsitrik yang tidak tahu sopan santun!" lanjut Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Kau cebol berkaki pendek!" balas Chanyeol.

"Hey, Park! Mana ada cebol berkaki panjang." Ujar seorang namja berambut blonde. Kris— si ketua kelas. Bukannya menenangkan kelasnya yang gaduh, ia malah ikut berceloteh. Ck! Ck!

Karna ucapan ketua kelas 'yang tidak tahu diri' -menurut Baekhyun- Mengundang tawa kembali dari penghuni kelas.

"Dasar menara!" Baekhyun mendelik Chanyeol kesal.

"Dasar high hell sepatu!" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Jerapah linglung!"

"Keledai lamban!"

"Alien aneh!"

"Kutu sipit!"

"Belalai gajah!"

"Ekor tomcat!"

"Smiling idiot!"

"Hantu eyeliner!"

"Patung pancoran!"

"Puntung korek!"

"Pohon kelapa!"

"Pohon toge!"

"Raksasa jelek!"

"Kurcaci cerewet!"

"Telinga lebar!"

"Mata kecil!"

"Namja sok narsis!"

"Yeoja cuek!"

"Hentikan!" lerai Jung songsaengnim lantang menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Astaga.. kalian ini.." Jung songsaengnim memijat pelipisnya yang mulai pusing karna perdebatan hebat mereka. 'selalu seperti ini, jika Chan-Baek mulai bertengkar harus ada yang menghentikannya dengan suara keras.' Batinnya.

Guru bahasa yang tampan itu melirik luka Baekhyun dan merasa iba.

"Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau ke UKS." Tuturnya pelan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan sakit di lututnya. Kemudian ia segera meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah hati-hati setelah membungkuk sopan kepada gurunya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya seusai kepergian Baekhyun dari kelas. Ia melihat buku tugas Baekhyun yang masih tergeletak di lantai, mengambilnya kemudian memasukkan buku itu kedalam ranselnya.

'Argh! Kenapa seperti ini...?! selalu saja bertengkar, padahal aku tidak menginginkan itu terjadi! Bodoh.. kau bodoh Park!' teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tanpa meminta izin kepada songsaengnimnya, Chanyeol bergegas berlari keluar kelas membuat teman-teman serta guru mengernyit bingung. Langkah lebarnya berlari menuju ruang UKS dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Winny back! Membawa Chap 2 nih.. semoga suka ya ^^ terimakasih yang udah review *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap miris gadis di depannya yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Gadis itu duduk di ranjang UKS, lututnya sudah di lindungi kasa pembalut luka, bahu gadis itu bergetar. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun terluka sewaktu ia sengaja membuat gadis itu terjatuh.

'dia menangis.' Chanyeol berucap dalam hati. Ia sangat menyesal.. sungguh.

Namja itu merasa bersalah, sekian banyak kejahilan yang pernah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun, baru kali ini ia membuat Baekhyun terluka sampai BERDARAH . Chanyeol sungguh bersalah, bahkan Baekhyun tengah menangis sekarang dan itu membuat hati Chanyeol berdesis sakit.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"..."

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang UKS yang Baekhyun duduki.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hiks.."

Sebuah isakkan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Dan itu sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. 'Cukup! Aku tidak tahan, aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini.' Batinnya.

"M-mian.." Chanyeol berucap pelan namun ia tahu pasti Baekhyun mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun terluka dan menangis karena ulahnya. Dan Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri semua itu. Kali ini namja itu meyakinkan hatinya, tidak akan mengganggu dan menjahili Baekhyun lagi. Walaupun.. yah~ Baekhyun akan menganggapnya tidak ada, ia akan berusaha ada untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bertekad dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya kala mendengar seseorang berkata maaf. Gadis itu membulatkan mata sembabnya tidak percaya dengan namja di depannya itu.

"Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan namja yang ia benci itu. Uh~ pasti Chanyeol menertawainya karna ia ketahuan menangis. Batinnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Walaupun Chanyeol sering mendengar ucapan dingin dari Baekhyun, tapi baru kali ini terasa menyakitkan ketika ia mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek.." Chanyeol berujar tulus dan ada nada penyesalan pada ucapannya.

'Apakah di depanku ini Park Chanyeol? setahuku namja itu tidak tahu cara meminta maaf.' Ujar Baekhyun bingung dalam hati.

"Maaf?" ulang Baekhyun seolah baru pertama kali mendengar seseorang mengatakan maaf padanya.

"A-aku, aku.. minta maaf.. atas semua kesalahanku." Ucap Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

'Sial, mengapa aku jadi tergagap.' Chanyeol merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Semoga Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya –fikir Chanyeol.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun turun dari ranjang. Menatap Chanyeol sekelilas dengan tatapan dinginnya kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

"Dia tidak memaafkanmu.." gumam Chanyeol kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Minni-ah, kau mau pergi?" tanya Baekhyun memasuki kamar Xiumin. Baekhyun heran kenapa malam-malam begini sepupunya itu terlihat rapi dan sangat cantik. Sepertinya seorang namja yang Baekhyun lihat tengah mengobrol dengan Suho 'appa-nya' adalah teman Xiumin, apakah Xiumin ingin pergi dengan namja itu..?

"..." Xiumin tidak menjawab dan sibuk menyisir rambutnya di depan meja rias.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang sepupunya.

Xiumin tidak bergeming, kali ini gadis itu tengah memoles lip ice tipis dan natural pada permukaan bibir peachnya.

"Ya! Kim Xiumin!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Aish.., Baekhyun, jangan berteriak! Eoh.., sejak kapan kau berada disana?" tanya Xiumin heran.

"Heyy~ dari tadi aku bertanya, kau ingin pergi?" tanya Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Xiumin tersenyum sumringah. "Yup!"

"Kenapa serapi itu?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu, ia melihat penampilan Xiumin yang begitu cantik dengan gaun soft bluenya.

"Kalau kencan, harus rapi kan?" Xiumin malah berbalik tanya.

"Dengan siapa? Kim Jongdae temanmu itu?" pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak membuat Xiumin merona.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya? Kenapa cinta bisa membuatmu buta dan tuli sementara ya?" Kini Baekhyun merebahkan badannya di kasur queensize milik Xiumin.

"Cinta tidak seperti itu!" ujar Xiumin memprotes.

"Buktinya, tadi kau tidak menyadariku memasuki kamarmu. Juga.., kau tak mendengar pertanyaanku? Kau malah sibuk bermake-up demi cintamu itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya.."

"Iya, iya.. aku mengerti.. ya sudah sana pergi. Jongdae menunggumu, tadi aku melihat seorang namja sedang berbincang dengan Suho appa di ruang tamu, mereka terlihat akrab." Ucap Baekhyun memberi tahu.

"Jinjja? Ternyata Jongdae sudah datang. Aduh..! dimana tasku?!" Xiumin heboh sendiri.

"Ini..!" Baekhyun melempar tas selempangan kecil yang berada di sampingnya ke arah Xiumin, gadis itu refleks dan menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"Gumawo Baekki." Xiumin segera melesat keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sepupunya itu. "Bukan hanya buta dan tuli, bahkan pikun sekaligus." Gumamnya tertawa.

Aish.. Byun Baekhyun kau juga akan merasakannya...! #celoteh author.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, lain kali kau ajak namja chingumu kemari ya.. seperti Xiumin." Ucap namja paru baya memecah keheningan di saat menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Uhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak.

Yeoja paru baya berdimple yang masih cantik di usianya itu segera menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hati-hati sayang.., makan pelan-pelan saja, ne.." tuturnya lembut seraya Baekhyun meminumnya perlahan.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya namja paru baya itu. Kim Suho- Baekhyun sudah menganggap ia seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Gwaencahana appa.." jawab Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Lain kali jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Baekhyun masih belum cukup umur untuk mempunyai kekasih, iya kan sayang?" yeoja berdimple itu mengelus surai panjang Baekhyun. Zhang Yixing (sekarang menjadi Kim Yixing)- istri Suho yang keturunan China itu sudah Baekhyun anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan ibunya.

"Yeobbo, aku hanya.."

"Yeobbo.. Baekhyun bukan Xiumin, Baekhyun lebih muda dari anak kita itu." sela Yixing pelan.

"Baik..baik.. nah, Baekhyun-ah.. Jika nanti kau punya kekasih, kenalkan dengan appa dan eomma ne?"

"Aish.. Yeobbo..!" Yixing memukul pelan lengan suaminya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Appa dan Eommanya yang kadang masih kekanakan di usianya yang sudah hampir kepala empat itu. Setidaknya walau makan malamnya tanpa Xiumin, –karna yeoja itu sedang makan malam dengan Jongdae- Baekhyun tetap senang berada di tengah keluarga bahagia ini.

Suho dan Yixing sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti mereka menyayangi Xiumin, anak kandung mereka sendiri. Suho maupun Yixing tidak pernah membeda-bedakan Baekhyun dan Xiumin, bagi mereka Baekhyun dan Xiumin adalah malaikatnya. Walaupun Baekhyun bukan terlahir dari rahimnya, Yixing tetap menjadi ibu layaknya ibu kandung untuk Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur dengan itu.

.

.

.

**_"Maafkan aku Baek.."_**

**_'Apakah di depanku ini Park Chanyeol? setahuku namja itu tidak tahu cara meminta maaf.'_**

**_"A-aku, aku.. minta maaf.. atas semua kesalahanku."_**

"Argh...!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi seraya menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Gadis itu mengubah posisi duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya..?! Aneh sekali.." gumamnya lirih.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur karna memikirkan perminta maafan Chanyeol di ruang UKS yang tidak Baekhyun jawab. Alasan Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang UKS tadi karna ia bingung, apakah benar namja yang meminta maaf padanya adalah Chanyeol? orang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya? Apakah namja itu sudah belajar meminta maaf? –fikirnya.

Baekhyun terus berfikir keras. Ia antara percaya tidak percaya bahwa namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Tetapi benar, namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus mengingat-ngingat kejadian di UKS tadi siang. Yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol, tapi sikapnya bukan seperti namja itu. Baekhyun jadi merasa aneh.

"Apa aku harus memaafkannya?" Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang. Ia mengingat saat Chanyeol dengan tulus mengatakan maaf padanya.

"Ish! Sudah berapa banyak kejahilan yang namja bodoh itu lakukan padaku? Kali ini, perbuatannya yang paling buruk, membuat lututku berdarah. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya.. Dia itu jahil, tinggi seperti raksasa, telinganya lebar seperti peri di negri dongeng, dan.. ooh.. jangan lupakan senyuman idiot menyebalkannya itu! Park Chanyeol, aku benci padamu!" gerutu Baekhyun. Ia kembali ingat dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan, yeoja itu melempar boneka berbentuk strawberry ke arah pintu kamarnya dan...

Hup!

Seseorang tengah membuka pintu dan refleks menangkap boneka yang Baekhyun lempar.

"Minni-ah!" Baekhyun menunduk malu seraya Xiumin mendekat dan meletakkan kembali boneka Baekhyun di ranjangnya.

"Apa di kamarmu ada pesta lempar-lemparan?" tanya Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pulang, bagaimana kencanmu?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Yah~ menyenangkan, kali ini Jongdae bukan temanku.. eum, dia.. kekasihku." Ucap Xiumin malu-malu, jangan lupakan semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Baguslah.." Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat raut wajah Xiumin yang begitu bahagia.

"Kau.. bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"A-apa?!"

"Bagaimana? Masih bertengkar seperti biasa?"

"..." Baekhyun diam, menatap sebelah lututnya yang terlingdungi kasa dan perekat.

"Ah, aku tau.. Chanyeol pasti membuatmu-"

"Dia meminta maaf.." sela Baekhyun cepat.

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Karna dia membuat lututku luka, dia meminta maaf.."

"..."

"Entahlah.. aku juga tidak mengerti.."

"..."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin dia sudah belajar caranya meminta maaf-"

"Baek!" Xiumin mencekeram erat kedua bahu Baekhyun dan membuat mereka berhadapan.

"Dia sudah menyadari perasaannya sendiri!" ucap Xiumin yakin.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Dia punya alasan mengapa dia terus mengganggumu dan menjahilimu. Tapi dia tidak mengerti dengan alasannya sendiri!"

Baekhyun mencoba mencerna kata-kata Xiumin.

"Siapa saja yang Chanyeol jahili?" tanya Xiumin cepat.

"Eum.. setahuku, dia hanya menjahiliku saja." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Kau tidak peka Baek!" Xiumin melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin saja Chanyeol menyukaimu!"

1 detik

3 detik

6 detik

8 detik

10 detik

12 de-

"Tidak mungkin!"

-tik.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terus review ya ^^ **

**makasih buat ponakanku Kimei chubby yang sekarang lagi nyanyi-nyanyi reggae nggak jelas (ada salam tuh dari Juan) kkkk~**

**.**

**.**

**Winny-bo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin saja dia-"

"Tidak!" potong Baekhyun cepat.

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya hingga seluruh badannya tenggelam oleh selimut warna merah bercorak strawberry itu. Baekhyun tidak peduli apa yang nanti sepupunya itu katakan.

Xiumin menghela nafas pelan. "Yah.. paling tidak Chanyeol ingin menjadi temanmu, tapi kau selalu menutup diri dan mengacuhkannya, jadi dia terus mengganggumu.. bisa saja kan Baek? Cobalah untuk berteman dengannya, jangan membencinya terus-menerus.." Xiumin berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

"Dia itu jahil Minni-ah, lagipula aku tidak butuh teman.. dan sekalinya aku membenci seseorang, aku akan terus membencinya!" Baekhyun menutupi kembali wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hhh~ ku rahap kau tidak gengsi jika suatu hari nanti kau harus menarik kata-katamu sendiri.. baiklah, selamat malam sepupuku Baekki." Xiumin mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas di balik selimutnya kemudian meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dengan menutup pintu perlahan.

"Karna aku juga mengalaminya Baek.. dulu aku sangat membenci Kim Jongdae yang cempreng itu, tapi.. ternyata jika ia bernyanyi, sangat menyejukkan di hati, dan sekarang.. dia adalah kekasihku." Gumam Xiumin pelan sembari tersenyum di balik pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Puk!

Selembar kertas yang sengaja di bentuk menjadi bola kecil mendarat di mejanya. Baekhyun enggan bergerak sedikitpun karna ia tengah fokus memperhatikan Kyuhyun songsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan rumus matematika di depan.

Puk!

Kini bola kertas itu bertambah dua. Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

Puk!

Lagi- bola kertas menjadi bertambah tiga.

Puk!

Baekhyun melirik mejanya. Kini ada empat bola kertas disana, tetapi ia tak peduli.

Puk!

Gadis itu mulai jengah. Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengambil kasar salah satu bola itu yang ia yakini kertas ini adalah bola pertama yang mendarat di mejanya karna letaknya di dekat pensil ketika bola itu jatuh di mejanya.

_Baekhyun...?_ - itulah sederet kalimat yang terdapat pada kertas yang Baekhyun baca.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Siapa yang melempar kertas padanya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling untuk mencari si pelaku pelempar kertas. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang sehabis melempar.

Baekhyun beralih ke kertas ke dua.

_Hey Baek! Bisa kita bicara? _– isi surat ke dua.

Baekhyun bingung, siapa yang ingin mengajaknya bicara di saat KBM seperti ini? Bodoh sekali!

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang ke seleuruh siswa di kelas.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun, perhatikan kedepan! Kau juga Park Chanyeol, jangan seperti anak kecil membuat bola-bola dari kertas! Sebenarnya umurmu berapa, hah?" teguran Kyuhyun songsaengnim menggema di ruang itu.

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget. Tapi ia bersyukur, berkat gurunya ia jadi tahu bahwa 'pelaku lempar kertas' itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Eh, tunggu.. mengapa Baekhyun harus bersyukur? Bukankah gurunya itu sedang menegurnya.

'Kau bodoh..!' Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang malah memilih meladeni bola kertas yang di lempar Chanyeol ketibang memperhatikan materi yang sedang di ajarkan songsaengnimnya.

"Keluar kalian berdua!" ujar Kyuhyun galak.

"Larilah 10 lapangan!" imbuhnya.

Mau tau mau Baekhyun beranjak dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun tengah berlari kecil mengitari lapangan sekolahnya yang luas. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah berlari kecil juga di belakangnya. Mereka menjaga jarak.

Baru putaran ke empat, Baekhyun sudah merasa lemas. Terlebih pada luka di lututnya yang membuat larinya sedikit lamban. Gadis itu tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari kembali mengitari lapangan.

'6 putaran lagi, semangat Baekhyun!' Gumam Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Baru setengah berlari di putaran ke lima, Baekhyun limbung dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tidak cepat-cepat untuk menahannya. Namja itu memegang lengan dan bahu Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun segera menepisnya.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

'Ada apa dengan namja yang selalu jahil ini? Harusnya dia menertawakanku, lalu.. kenapa si tiang ini malah terlihat khawatir?' –fikir Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Jika kau lelah, istirahatlah dulu." tutur Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun hendak keluar lapangan.

"Aku masih kuat!" ujar Baekhyun melepas lengannya dengan kasar.

"Ini semua salahmu!" tambah gadis itu dengan nada keras.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Maaf? kau kira dengan maaf semua akan selesai?" selanya.

"..."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, memberanikan mentalnya untuk menghentikan sikap menyebalkan Chanyeol.

'Ini saatnya.. saatnya menghentikan sikap jahilmu padaku Park!' –fikirnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan membuang nafas lelah. Gadis itu menatap tajam namja yang ada di depannya.

"Setelah sekian banyak perbuatan jahilmu, membuatku malu di depan banyak orang, membuat luka di kakiku, membuatku harus menerima hukuman berlari di lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali, padahal keadaanku tidak memungkinkan untuk berlari karna lukaku belum sembuh, itu semua tidak cukup hanya dengan kata 'maaf'!" Ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Baek—"

"Apa? Apa salahku Park Chanyeol? apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu sehingga kau terus menggangguku dan menjahiliku? Kala kau jahil padaku dan membuatku malu, bahkan sampai membuatku luka.. apa pernah aku melawanmu?! Melawan semua kelakukan jahilmu, membuatmu malu di depan banyak orang, dan membuat kulitmu berdarah.. apa aku pernah melakukannya padamu?!" potong Baekhyun dengan nada keras. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca meluapkan emosinya.

"Baekhyun—"

"Bahkan.. aku sama sekali tak pernah ada niat untuk melawanmu!" potongnya lagi.

"Baekhyun aku—"

"Aku lelah Chanyeol.. tolong jangan ganggu dan menjahiliku lagi. Kumohon..." Baekhyun melemahkan suaranya.

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol berkata Baekhyun kembali berlari.

"Ah!" pekiknya menahan sakit pada lukanya.

Chanyeol segera mengejar Baekhyun dan memegang lengan gadis itu takut kalau Baekhyun tak kuat berdiri.

"Baek, kau tak apa?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Gadis itu menatap tajam Chanyeol sekelas kemudian kembali berlari. Chanyeol mengikutinya berlari kecil dari belakang.

"Ah!"

Bruk!

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun yang terjatuh.

Gadis itu memegangi luka di lututnya. Matanya nampak berair kala siap untuk menumpahkan butiran bening. Seperti cuaca di kota Seoul ini yang nampak mendung kala langit tengah siap untuk menumpahkan air hujan yang membendung disana.

"Hiks.." isakkan keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun menangis tak tahan dengan rasa nyeri di lukanya. Berjalan saja sangat sakit, apalagi harus berlari.

"Baekhyun—"

"Menyingkir dariku!" ucapnya ketus. Chanyeol menurut.

Gadis itu mencoba beridiri dengan susah payah. Ia kembali berlari kecil dan hampir terjatuh lagi jika Chanyeol tak segera menahannya.

"Ku bilang jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Baekhyun mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya, gadis itu mencoba berlari lagi namun Chanyeol segera menahannya kembali.

"Tidak Baek, kau terluka." Ucapnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi memunggungi Baekhyun, dengan gerakan cepat tangannya membawa lengan Baekhyun untuk melingkar di lehernya. Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit dan menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah kedua lutut Baekhyun, mengangkat gadis itu di atas punggungnya yang tegap. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan berjalan pelan keluar dari lapangan.

"Yak! Tiang listrik, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meronta di punggung Chanyeol. Ia memukul-mukul punggung namja itu.

"Diamlah pendek, kau itu tak kuat berjalan!" Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

Haahh~ di saat seperti ini mereka masih saja saling menghina. Ck!

"Telinga gajah, cepat turunkan aku sekarang!" Baekhyun terus meronta dan Chanyeol tetap menahannya.

"Kecebong, bisakah kau diam saja..? buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin, aku hanya ingin kau beristirahat di UKS." Chanyeol menempatkan tubuh Baekhyun agar nyaman di punggungnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata kala lukanya berdenyut sakit. Gadis itu diam menahan rasa nyeri di lututnya. Matanya yang terpejam mengeluarkan setetes buliran air.

"Baek.., kanapa kau diam..?" Chanyeol bertanya heran karna Baekhyun berhenti meronta.

"Bodoh! Kau kan yang menyuruhku diam..!" Balas Baekhyun ketus.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Chanyeol. Hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menyungging senyuman.

"Sudah tak sakit?" tanya Chanyeol pelan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melirik Baekhyun.

"Masih.." balas Baekhyun lirih dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja itu. Baekhyun menahan tangis kala luka di lututnya semakin berdenyut sakit.

Chanyeol semakin melebar senyumannya merasakan pelukan Baekhyun yang erat dari belakang.

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi sampai.." ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hue~ biarpun yang riview sedikit, tapi Winny tetep suka dan bakal lanjutin FF ini karna ini FF pertama yang aku publis. Terimakasih banyak yang udah ninggalin riview yahh, semoga terus baca sampe ending dan nggak bosen-bosen buat comment :"3**

**Yang baca FF ini, menurut kalian ChanBaek real nggak sih? kalo kata aku sih 'iya' kkkk~  
>Menurut kalian gimana? ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di ranjang UKS. Mengganti kasa pelindung luka di kaki Baekhyun dengan kasa yang baru. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang sedang berlutut dan mengobati lukanya saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat pekerjaan mengobati Baekhyun sudah selesai. Namja itu ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Deg!

Lagi- Chanyeol merasa jantungnya sudah tidak beres sekarang. Namja itu mengamati wajah ayu milik Baekhyun dari samping.

'Yeoppoda!' – Chanyeol membatin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Baekhyun berujar galak membuat Chanyeol gelagapan.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-aku..." Sumpah! Chanyeol bingung harus berkata apa.

Baekhyun diam menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-aku.. ingin melanjutkan hukuman. Eum~ sebaiknya kau disini, biar aku yang menggantikan hukumanmu.. 5 putaran lagi kan? baiklah, aku pergi." Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS.

'Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku tidak tuli sementara seperti Xiumin yang sedang merasakan jatuh cinta kepada Kim Jongdae kan? Tidak! Aku masih normal untuk mendengar. Dan aku tidak merasa jatuh cinta, apalagi dengan Park Chanyeol.., No!' – Baekhyun membatin.

Beberapa menit gadis itu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berulang-ulang setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Terlalu lamban bagi otak Baekhyun untuk menerima perubahan namja itu. Seketika terdengar suara hujan yang menerpa daratan kota Seoul menghentikan lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela di UKS. Terdapat bulir air hujan yang mengalir disana.

Oh..! Baekhyun baru menyadari sekarang sedang hujan.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol..?" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Gadis itu mengingat Chanyeol yang sedang menjalani hukuman dan sisa hukuman dirinya di lapangan. Baekhyun berfikir pasti namja itu kehujanan.

Tanpa basa basi Baekhyun bergegas menuju lokernya. Mengambil payung miliknya yang sengaja ia simpan kemudian berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju lapangan. Entah mengapa Baekhyun tak peduli dengan rasa nyeri pada lukanya saat ini, ia memikirkan Chanyeol yang kejunanan.

"Bodoh.. sedang hujan begini dia masih saja berlari.." Gumam Baekhyun saat ia melihat Chanyeol masih berlari mengitari lapangan dengan keadaan sudah basah kuyup.

Baekhyun mengembangkan payungnya kemudian mendekati Chanyeol yang kini berhenti dari larinya. Namja itu terengah, membungkukkan badan dan menumpukan kedua tangan memegangi lututnya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Gadis itu memayungi dirinya serta Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol mendongak melihat seseorang yang tengah memayunginya. Ia menegakkan badan dan tersenyum khas.

"Hukuman kita sudah selesai Baek.." ucapnya bangga dengan suara serak dan masing tersenggal.

Entah kemana rasa benci Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol kasihan. Chanyeol yang basah kuyup, demi menjalani hukumannya, namja itu pasti lelah dan kedinginan.

"Chan—"

"Bagaimana lututmu?" tanya Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang nampak memucat.

"Eum~ sudah tidak sakit." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Bibir Chanyeol yang pucat pasi itu tersenyum lembut ketika mendengarnya.

"Gumawo.." ujar Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk tersenyum di hadapan Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya! PERTAMA KALINYA! # lebay deh!

Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantung Chanyeol semakin gila melihat senyuman manis itu. Degupan jantungnya menyamarkan suara hujan yang nampak samar-samar karna hujan mulai berhenti.

Chanyeol melongo melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum untuknya.

'Baekhyun tersenyum.. ini bukan mimpi kan? tentu saja bukan!' — Chanyeol berteriak girang dalam hati.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah cengo Chanyeol bak orang yang benar-benar idiot.

"... –yeol..! Yak..! Park Chanyeol..!"

Chanyeol tersadar dan gelagapan mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"Y..ya.. ada apa Baek?" tanyanya gugup.

"Terima kasih karna sudah menjalani hukumanku.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Y-ya, lagipula itu kan salahku." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkukknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hhhh~ kau baru sadar ternyata!" ucap Baekhyun ketus. Kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna merah bergambar strawberry kecil disana. Ia menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya pada Chanyeol.

"Pakai ini untuk mengelap wajahmu yang basah itu, dan segeralah ganti baju!" ujarnya masih ketus.

Setelah Chanyeol menerima sapu tangannya dengan hati-hati, kemudian Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkannya di tengah lapang.

"Walaupun kau berkata dingin, tapi itu sebuah bentuk perhatian bagiku.. gumawo Baek.." Chanyeol bergumam sembari tersenyum menatap punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

"Aiisshh.. apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada tiang listrik itu? kena hukuman, lari bersama, dia menggendongku sampai di UKS, mengganti kasa perban pada lukakku, dia menjalani sisa hukumanku, kemudian kehujanan, aku mengucapkan terimakasih plus memberikan senyuman, lalu memberikan sapu tangan kesayanganku, dan dia... Argh! Park Chanyeol aku membencimu..!" Baekhyun menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang sembari mengayuh sepeda gunung soft rednya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari beberapa meter jarak dari gadis itu terdapat sebuah mobil sport hitam mengikutinya secara perlahan-lahan. Nampak awan masih mendung di kota Seoul, namun keadaan cuaca tak mengalahkan semangat namja pemilik mobil itu untuk terus mengikuti gadis yang menunggangi sepeda gunungnya.

Baekhyun tidak memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, gadis itu mengunjungi bukit yang sedikit jauh dari rumah. Hari ini nampak aneh bagi Baekhyun, dan biasanya.. gadis itu selalu mendatangi bukit ini, tempat dimana ia bisa bebas menangis sepuasnya, mengungkapkan semua keluh kesahnya disana hingga Baekhyun merasa lega.

Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun memarkirkan sepeda gunungnya di dekat pohon besar. Gadis itu mendekati sebuah dua gundukan tanah, disana ada dua batu nisan bertulis ayah dan ibu kandungnya. Hanya dengan melihat makam kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun langsung menitikkan air mata.

"Appa.. eomma.. bagaimana keadaan kalian..?" Baekhyun menatap kedua batu nisan itu.

"Hari ini entah mengapa.. aku merasa ada sedikit kebahagiaan datang padaku, dimana aku merasa dekat dengan seseorang di sekolah selain Xiumin eonni.. sebenarnya.. aku tidak dekat dengannya, hanya saja dia sering menggangguku, dan aku benci padanya. Tetapi entahlah.. aku merasa dia masih punya rasa peduli terhadap aku yang selalu di jahilinya. Huufft~"

"Appa.. eomma.. bagaimana nanti jika Minni sudah lulus..? aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sekolah.. aku takut.. tapi, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Suho ajjussi dan Yixing ahjjuma, mereka adalah appa dan eommaku yang kedua.. aku menyayangi mereka."

"Jadi, aku akan tetap bertahan sampai aku lulus di sekolah itu, aku akan buat Suho appa dan Yixing eomma bangga padaku.." Baekhyun terisak tanpa sadar seorang namja menatap sedih ke arahnya di balik sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar.

"Appa.. eomma.. aku merindukan kalian.."

"Aku pulang dulu, semoga kalian bahagia disana.." Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dan berbalik menuju dimana ia memarkirkan sepeda gunungnya.

Gadis itu mengernyit bingung, di jok sepedanya terdapat sebuah hoodie panjang berwarna hitam bernomor punggung 61, dibagian depan hoodie itu terdapat sebuah tulisan sablon yang lumayan besar bernama 'PCY'. Baekhyun berfikir apakah ada malaikat yang mengirimnya baju hangat disaat udara dingin seperti ini..? entahlah..

Tanpa berfikir panjang, dan udara semakin menusuk ke tulang, Baekhyun segera mengenakan hoodie tersebut dan mengayuh kembali sepeda kesayangannya menuju rumah. Gadis itu sedikit mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan maximal takut kala hujan akan turun kembali.

Namja itu tersenyum di dalam mobilnya ketika melihat Baekhyun pulang dengan mengenakan hoodie miliknya yang sengaja ia letakkan di jok sepeda Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Yeaayyyy!"

"Wohhhoooo!"

Skor 09-18.

Tim basket sekolah SHS menang.

"Hyung, kita menang!" teriak namja berkulit exsotis itu memeluk Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk punggung berkeringat milik Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"Permainan yang bagus, Kai!" ucap Chanyeol melepas kukuhannya dan mengacak rambut namja berkulit exsotis itu.

"Yak! Hyung, kau juga.. tanpa kau, tim kita tidak akan seperti ini. Kau ketua tim yang hebat Chanyeol Hyung." Balas Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Ahhh~ gumawo Kai. Eh, coba lihat disana.. kenapa Do Kyungsoo terus menatapmu seperti itu kkamjjong..?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menunjuk gadis cantik bermata bulat yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka. Kyungsoo duduk di bangku penonton paling depan sembari menatap Kai dengan senyum manisnya membuat ia semakin cantik.

"Hyung, tolong aku.. ah! Chanyeol Hyung..!" Kai memegangi dadanya dengan wajah memelas terlihat kesakitan.

"Yak! Kkamjong, kau kenapa? ada yang sakit?" Chanyeol panik melihat keadaan sahabat sehidup sematinya itu.

"Ah~ Hyung tolong.. senyuman Kyungsoo noona menusuk jantungku..!" ucap Kai sembari terus memegangi dadanya.

Pletak!

"Aishh! Jinjja—si hitam ini.. ku kira kau kenapa!" omel Chanyeol setelah menjitak kepala Kai.

"Ah~ Hyung, ini baru sakit betulan.. sakitnya tuh disini Hyung!" gerutu Kai menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya.

"Masa bodo! Sudah sana dekati Kyungsoo, mungkin dia ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu Kim Kai." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusir Kai.

Kai mendelik Chanyeol dengan sebal kemudian pergi untuk mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk manis di bangku penonton.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat punggung Kai yang mulai menjauh, namja itu masih mengenakan seragam basketnya bernomor punggung 88 yang kini tengah berlarian mendekati gadis cantik bermata bulat itu. Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari aula pertandingan basket—mungkin mereka akan makan di kantin—fikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada gadis yang duduk dengan manis di bangku paling depan dan paling pojok, gadis itu sedang fokus membaca sebuah buku, ia mungkin tak sadar jika pertandingan basket sudah selesai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap gadis yang sedari tadi memfokuskan matanya untuk membaca buku.

'Mungkin ini saatnya..' batinnya. Chanyeol segera mendekati tas ranselnya di tepi lapangan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas karton gulungan dari sana. Kemudian berlari di tengah lapangan dan membuka gulungan karton itu sehingga terlihat sebuah tulisan besar.

"Semua orang...!" teriak Chanyeol yang mengundang pusat perhatian orang-orang yang masih berada di aula termasuk gadis yang fokus membaca itu.

Gadis itu menatap bingung namja tinggi yang masih mengenakan seragam basket bernomo 61, ia tengah memegang spanduk buatannya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin... gadis di pojok sana bisa melihatku dengan mata dan hatinya!" ujar Chanyeol masih berteriak.

Seketika gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Mukanya kini bersemu merah menahan malu. Apalagi sebuah tulisan yang Chanyeol tulis di karton itu membuatnya semakin salah tingkah karna terdapat namanya disana.

**-Byun Baekhyun.. tolong maafkan Park Chanyeol-**

Itulah sederet kata yang tertulis di karton yang Chanyeol angkat tinggi-tinggi itu agar semua orang dapat membacanya.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun.. bagaimana?" ujar Chanyeol menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun yang masih mematung di bangkunya.

"Trima..!"

"Trima..!"

"Trima..!"

"Trima..!"

Orang-orang yang berada di aula bersorak riang sembari bertepuk tangan. Mereka semua bersorak agar Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol.

'Aish! Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar..!' gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baek?!" sekali lagi Chanyeol meminta jawaban dari Baekhyun yang tengah berfikir keras itu.

Menghela nafas perlahan Baekhyun pun siap berkata.

"Park Chanyeol.. aku—"

"Baekhyun..!" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang di ambang pintu aula.

Seseorang itu... Xiumin, mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Baek, kita harus pulang!" ucap Xiumin dengan nada sedikit keras.

"A-apa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo!" Xiumin menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari aula.

Semua orang, bahkan Chanyeol yang kini mulai menurunkan spanduk buatannya menatap Baekhyun dan Xiumin bingung.

.

.

.

"Minni-ah, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka memarkirkan sepeda masing-masing di depan rumah sederhana namun besar dan modern milik keluarga Kim.

Xiumin benci ini, ia benci jika harus mengungkit orang tua Baekhyun yang sudah meninggal.

"Ini tentang kedua orang tuamu Baek," jawab Xiumin pelan.

"Tadi aku mendapat telfon dari appa, dia menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang.. ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara padamu mengenai.. meninggalnya orang tuamu." Lanjutnya.

Xiumin beranjak memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini tatapannya menjadi kosong.

"Yak! Bisakah kau biarkan Baekhyun melupakan perihal kematian orang tuanya? Kejadian ini sudah lewat tiga tahun yang lalu, kenapa kau baru datang dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya? Kau fikir kau siapa bisa seenak hati seperti ini. Kau fikir Baekhyun tidak punya hati? Ia punya! Jadi biarlah dia melupakan semuanya dan memulai hidup yang baru sampai hatinya benar-benar tegar dan tenang! Kau ini sudah tua tapi masih saja ingin menyakiti hati seseorang, harusnya kau perbanyak pahala agar di hari kematianmu sendiri kau langsung di masukkan ke tempat yang layak oleh Tuhan! Mengerti tidak?!" Xiumin berujar setengah membentak kepada orang asing yang terdapat di ruang tamu rumahnya bersama dengan appa dan eommanya.

Seketika Baekhyun tersadar mendengar teriakan Xiumin dari dalam. Kemudian ia berlari menyusul ke dalam dan mendapati seorang pria yang tak ia kenali bersama Suho dan Yixing.

"Aigo.. Minni-ah, jangan begitu, jaga ucapanmu.. kemari, kalian bardua duduk dulu." tutur Yixing menarik lengan Xiumin dan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Seorang pria paru baya yang memakai setelan jas kantoran yang mewah menatap Baekhyun sedih.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenalkan.. dia Park Yoochun, teman appamu dulu." ucap Suho.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap takut ke arah pria yang sekiranya berumur kepala lima itu.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Byun Baekhyun.. kau tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang dewasa." Ucapnya memuja.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Eum~ Baiklah.. kami memberi kalian privasi." Ucap Suho mulai berdiri kemudian menatap Yixing dan putrinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo, Xiumin.." Yixing menarik lengan anaknya yang begitu sulit untuk di gerakan. Xiumin terus melempar tatapan tajamnya ke arah pria itu sampai Suho dan Yixing berhasil membawanya keluar dari ruang tamu.

Setelah kepergian Suho, Yixing dan Xiumin. Pria itu tersenyum kembali ke arah Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nak, maafkan—"

"Paman, jangan banyak basa-basi. Paman bicara saja ke intinya.." potong Baekhyun cepat.

Pria itu menghela nafas. "Maafkan paman,.. paman baru berani mengucapkan ini. Baiklah.., paman akan bicara ke inti tentang perihal kematian kedua orang tuamu seraca rinci. Eum~ jadi begini.. Sebenarnya.., saat itu, paman dan appamu sedang mengadakan rapat kerja sama antar perusahaan di kantor paman, setelah rapat selesai dan appamu hendak pulang, tiba-tiba mobil appamu tidak bisa di jalankan, lalu paman menyuruh orang ahli untuk membetulkannya segera. Setelahnya mobil appamu benar, beliau pamit untuk menjemput eommamu dibutik langganannya. Ternyata ada kebocoran oli saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah, dan... mobil yang mereka tumpangi kecelakaan hingga mereka—"

"Cukup paman!" Baekhyun memotong cerita pria itu dengan cepat.

"Nak—"

"Kenapa..? kenapa paman..? paman benar-benar teman yang kejam, mengapa saat itu paman tidak mengantar appa saja dan biarkan mobil appa benar-benar sudah layak untuk berkendara...? Ah~ sudahlah..!" Baekhyun memotong lagi ucapan pria itu. Matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Nak, paman mencoba menolong appamu.. paman memanggil orang untuk membetulkannya, tetapi malah ada kerusakan lain dibagian mesinnya.. paman benar-benar menyesal dan merasa bersalah saat itu.. paman tidak bisa mengubah takdir, nak.."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tidak.. ini bukan salah paman."ujar Baekhyun kemudian.

Setahunya, kedua orang tuanya itu meninggal karna kecelakaan ketika hendak pulang dari pertemuan dengan temannya. Tetapi ternyata, ada cerita yang lebih rinci di balik itu. Alasan Baekhyun tak ingin mempunyai teman karna perihal kematian kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun takut.. jika ia mempunyai teman, ia akan kecelakaan.. sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Namun, ia sadar.. fikirannya begitu konyol, teman bukanlah penyebab seseorang bisa meninggal, yang dapat mencabut nyawa adalah Tuhan. Kini Baekhyun menyadari, ia hanya mengalami trauma.

"Nak, maafkan paman.. karna baru berani mengungkapkannya." pria itu bangkit dari duduk dan mengelus surai panjang milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba menegarkan hatinya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih sudah ingin jujur padaku paman.." Baekhyun ikut bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Pria itu balas tersenyum. "Kau gadis yang sangat baik Baekhyun, sama seperti eommamu.. jika ada waktu mainlah ke rumah paman, ne..? paman mempunyai anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu, kau bisa akrab dengannya sekali bertatapan saja.." guraunya sembari terkekeh.

"Eum~ baik paman.." sekali lagi Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan.

'Mungkin, aku akan mulai mempunyai teman dari putra paman dulu.. setelahnya aku akan mencoba mempunyai teman di kelas.. ya, aku akan berubah.. aku bukan gadis penyendiri lagi..!' Baekhyun bertekad dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal.." gumam Chanyeol menutup buku tugas puisi milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menulis puisi tentang kerinduannya terhadap orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

"Park babo.. selama ini kau selalu mengganggunya dan mencari tau seluk beluk Baekhyun, mengapa tentang kematian orang tuanya saja kau belum tau." Gerutu Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Byun Baekhyun.. mengapa kau ini sulit sekali untuk di dekati, kau tau.. aku.. menyukaimu.." lirih Chanyeol.

Klek!

"Kau menyukai siapa?" tanya seorang pria paru baya di ambang pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Eh, appa! Apakah kau mendengarnya?" Chanyeol seketika salah tingkah dengan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Hhhh~ walaupun kau berbisik tetapi suaramu itu tetap saja terdengar. Kau tau, appa sudah memanggilmu dari tadi untuk makan malam, tapi kau malah merenung dan bergumam tidak jelas dikamar." Ucapnya mendudukkan diri disebelah Chanyeol.

"Hey~ kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tanya appanya menyipitkan mata.

"Ti-tidak.. tidak kok."

"Jangan sungkan, aku ini ayahmu Park Chanyeol."

"Aish! Park Yoochun, harusnya kau peka terhadap putramu yang tampan ini, sudah tau anakmu sedang jatuh cinta mengapa masih tanya? Huhh~" Chanyeol beranjak lari keluar dari kamarnya secepat kilat.

"Yak! Jinjja! Anak itu.. tidak tau sopan santun..! kemari kau Park Chanyeol anak nakal." Appa Chanyeol bergegas berlari menyusul putra semata wayangnya.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar ayah dan putranya di sekitar ruang makan. Para maid yang bekerja hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan majikannya yang kekanakan itu. Aigoo..!

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak menyuapkan suapan terakhir jajjangmyeonnya kala seorang namja kini duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum khas –yang menurut Baekhyun itu senyuman bodoh—.

"Hai Baek!" sapanya ceria.

'Bodoh! Seperti merasa akrab saja.' Baekhyun berdecih dalam hati. Ia menurunkan sumpit yang melilit mie jajjangmyeon dan di letakannya kembali di atas mangkuk. Baekhyun tidak jadi memakan suapan terakhirnya kala moodnya hilang begitu saja saat kehadiran namja –menyebalkan- menurutnya.

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar tanpa menggubris. Gadis itu merogoh saku rok seragamnya, kemudian berlalih ke saku sebelah kanan, lalu beranjak ke saku kemejanya, dan terakhir morogoh kedua saku blazer seragamnya. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Wajah Baekhyun mengkerut bingung, ia tak pernah lupa untuk membawa kain kecil. Apalagi sehabis makan seperti ini, ia sangat membutuhkan kain itu.

'Astaga.. sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun bisa pikun?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Mencari ini? Kenapa tidak bilang saja sih?" Namja itu masih setia duduk di depannya, Chanyeol.. kini ia tengah mengangkat salah satu sudut sapu tangan milik Baekhyun yang bercorak strawberry.

Yeah~ Baekhyun merasa sudah pikun sekarang. Karna kemarin lusa, saat mereka kena hukuman, dan saat hujan pula Baekhyun menyerahkan sapu tangan kesayangannya hanya untuk di jadikan lap oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merebut kasar sapu tangannya yang di jingjing oleh namja itu.

"Kau tidak merusaknya kan?" tanya Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. Kemudian Baekhyun berlaih mengamati setiap sudut sapu tangan yang di berikan oleh almarhum ibunya. Lalu mengelap disekitar area bibirnya.

"Tidak. Bahkan aku tidak memakainya, terlalu lucu untukku.." jawab Chanyeol kini tengah membuka bungkus permen karet dan memakannya dengan santai.

"Terserah!" Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi kantin dan berjalan santai keluar dari area itu.

Chanyeol segera menyusul dan menyeimbangi langkah Baekhyun yang terkesan terburu. Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menggangguku Park!" ujar Baekhyun kasar.

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua saku celana seragamnnya. Terlihat cool memang, well~ Chanyeol sangat tampan—Baekhyun akui itu.

"Aku tau kau benci padaku. Dan aku sudah meminta maaf kemarin setelah pertandingan basket selesai, kau tidak lupa bukan? Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun mendelik sebal. "Jika aku memberimu jawaban, kau janji tidak akan mengganggu dan menjahiliku lagi?"

'Ck! Baekhyun pintar juga.. dan jika dia memafkanmu, pupus sudah kegiatanku untuk terus interaksi dengannya, lebih baik aku terus menjahilinya ketibang dia memaafkanmu.. tapiii—'

"Hey..hey..!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya menghentikan gumaman serta lamunan Chanyeol.

"Eum~ Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Baek, asalkan.. kau memaafkanku." Janji Chanyeol lirih.

"Baik, aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun cepat kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

"Sesulit inikah untuk dapat mendekatimu..?" Chanyeol tersenyum getir menatap punggung mungil Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar music klasik lewat i-podnya. Moodnya begitu senang dua hari ini, karna kemarin.. ah., tentu saja Chanyeol sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Seperti suatu kebebasan bagi Baekhyun. Belum sempat satu lagu habis di putar, Yixing—ibunya memasuki kamar dan mau tak mau Baekhyun melepas aerphone yang menyupal kedua telinganya.

"Sayang, paman Yoochun kesini.." Yixing mengambil salah satu sisir di meja rias Baekhyun dan mulai menyisiri rambut darkbrownnya.

"Untuk apa eomma?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan.. jangan di tolak, dia itu teman lama almarhum ayahmu.. Suho appa sudah mengijinkanmu untuk pergi dengannya. Dia pasti akan menjagamu layaknya anak sendiri. Kau ingat? Dia mempunyai banyak bodyguard." Ucap Yixing yang kini membubuhkan bedak tipis pada permukaan wajah imut 'anak keduanya'.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Memangnya aku selebriti yang harus di jaga ketat?"

"Dia menyayangimu Baekki sayang.. seperti dia menyayangi temannya yaitu almarhum ayahmu." Yixing terkekeh dan memoles lip ice natural pada bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sedikit hiburan jalan-jalan tidak buruk."

Kini Baekhyun tengah berpamitan kepada appa dan eommanya. Ia di tuntun oleh Yoochun untuk memasuki van mewah nan megahnya.

"Baekhyun, kau ingat paman pernah bilang bahwa paman mempunyai anak yang seumuran denganmu?" tanya Yoochun menoleh kesamping, tepat dimana Baekhyun duduk dengan manis.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku ingat."

"Janji akan berteman dengan anak paman?"

"Baik, aku berjanji paman.."

"Kalau begitu, paman akan kenalkan padamu.. kau akan merasa akrab dengannya hanya dengan bertatapan.." Yoochun terkekeh.

Selama perjalan Yoochun terus bergurau dengan gaya candanya dan tentu saja mengundang tawa dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu juga merasa akrab dengan Yoochun, well~ rasa humornya sama persis dengan almarhum ayahnya, itu yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman.

Setelah sampai, Baekhyun dapat melihat rumah— ah, ini bukan rumah. Terlalu megah dan mewah jika bangunan ini di panggil rumah. Mungkin Mansion lebih lepat.

Van yang Baekhyun tumpangi berhenti. Supir kini keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun dan majikannya— Yoochun.

Baekhyun menatap mansion megah itu dengan kagum. Ia penasaran, ada berapa orang di dalamnya.

"Aku hanya mempunyai satu anak. Istriku.. meninggal saat berjuang melahirkan anak kedua kami, dan putri kecil kami setelahnya meninggal menyusul ibunya karna ia termasuk bayi prematur yang lemah." Yoochun seakan bisa menebak isi kepala Baekhyun. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Paman.." Baekhyun berujar untuk menenangkan mood Yoochun yang tiba-tiba surut.

"Ah, maaf.. lebih baik ayo kita masuk, akan paman kenalkan dengan putra paman." Yoochun menuntun Baekhyun untuk memasuki mansion mewah tersebut.

Tidak di pungkiri juga, mansion semewah ini hanya di huni oleh ayah dan anak saja, sisanya orang-orang yang bekerja disana. Dan tidak di pungkiri juga, bahwa Yoochun yang Baekhyun lihat hidupnya begitu sempurna, ternyata menyimpan kehidupan yang menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun, paman sudah menyiapkan dua ticket untuk kalian ke Lotte World.. paman yakin kau akan puas bermain wahana disana." Ucap Yoochun menyerahkan dua ticket kepada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menerimanya dengan canggung. "T-terima kasih paman, tetapi.. hanya kita berdua? Maksudku.. aku dan anak paman saja begitu?"

"Tentu saja, paman masih banyak urusan di kantor." Jawabnya. Mereka kini menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Nah, itu kamar anak paman." Tunjuk Yoochun ke arah pintu kamar bercat putih itu.

"Kau ketuk saja pintunya, dia sudah bersiap dari tadi. Paman ke kantor dulu ya, maafkan paman karna tidak bisa menemani kalian.. " Yoochun melirik arloji hitamnya dan memasang wajah bersalah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa paman, berhati-hatilah dijalan."

"Baiklah.. paman pergi, ne.." Yoochun membalas senyum sembari mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun sekilas dan kemudian melenggang pergi.

Setelahnya Baekhyun mendekati pintu kamar milik putra dari Park Yoochun itu. Baekhyun diam sejenak memberanikan diri untuk berinteraksi dengan orang yang seumuran dengannya, lagipula ia kan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berusaha mempunyai teman, juga jangan lupakan janji Baekhyun kepada paman Yoochun bahwa ia akan berteman dengan putranya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya mendekati permukaan pintu, ketika ia hendak mengetuknya, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari dalam dan menampakkan sosok namja tinggi nan tampan yang membuat Baekhyun tercekat. Gadis itu benar-benar terkejut dengan namja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun..?!" ucap namja itu tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol..?!" lirih Baekhyun lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan akuuu :"D aku nggak bisa bikin chapter panjang, tapi ini udah di usahain kok ^^  
>Gumawo yah yang udah mau review, makasih buat kalian yang udah suka dan mau baca ff ini..<br>Jangan bosen buat kritik dan kasih aku masukan yaaahh :3  
>Terus review biar aku semangat nulis ff-nya :D #plak!<br>Maaf nggak bisa bales komentarnya, tapi aku baca kok.. aku suka dan terimakasih banyak ^^ kkk~ **

**Teman-teman, minta doanya ya.. akhir bulan ini aku mau lomba DC di karawang ^^  
>Yah~ walaupun nanti grup aku nggak menang juga gapapa.. yang penting masih bisa lanjutin ff ini #ganyambung ;p<br>Oiya, bulan depan aku ada UAS, kayaknya bakal ngaret update karna bakal sibuk ama sekolah, udah kelas tiga soalnya :"D huhuhu...**

**Ey~ Ey~ pada setuju kan kalo ChanBaek real..? iya kan..? kkkkk~**

**Ya udah ya cuap-cuap gajenya :D**

**See u di Chapter depan yang lebih banyak kisah romansa dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan di usahain lebih panjang lagi dekh... :D**

**ChanBaek Shipper unjuk tangan ! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winny-bo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa kakinya lemas, pandangannya seakan buram dan kembali jelas lalu buram lagi. Gadis itu limbung dengan tatapan kosongnya dan mulai menutup mata secara perlahan. Chanyeol segera menahan bahu lemas Baekhyun untuk tetap berdiri.

"Yak! Baekhyun sadarlah..!"

Chanyeol panik mendapati Baekhyun seperti ini. Lagipula sedang apa gadis itu berada di depan kamarnya. Apakah Baekhyun gadis yang akan di kenalkan Appanya untuk di jadikan teman? Yah~ Chanyeol berfikir begitu.

"Baek..?" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun kala tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun darinya.

Sekian lama Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lemas dan Chanyeol tetap menahannya untuk berdiri, namja itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal dan membaringkan gadis itu di ranjang kingsizenya perlahan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja.. aku ini tampan, harusnya kau terpana.. bukan pingsan seperti ini." Chanyeol menggerutu sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun sampai sebatas dada.

Baekhyun sebenarnya terpana -#saking terpananya bahkan sampai !- Baekhyun hanya shock dengan keadaannya, ia teringat dengan janjinya kepada paman Yoochun agar mau berteman dengan putranya. Dan putranya itu.. Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Astaga.. Baekhyun berfikir mengapa dunia begitu sempit, saking kebanyakan befikir sampai ia merasa pusing kemudian pingsan begitu saja.

Chanyeol memusatkan seluruh tatapan matanya ke arah wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat damai dengan mata yang terpejam seolah tidur—padahal pingsan—. Chanyeol tersenyum miris kala mengingat janjinya kepada Baekhyun dua hari tempo lalu. Namja itu ingat, tidak akan mengganggu Baekhyun setelah yeoja itu memaafkan semua kesalahannya. Namun sekarang apa? Malah ia menjadi merasa dekat dengan Baekhyun karna Appanya yang bertekad untuk mengenalkan anak gadis temannya kepada Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

Astaga.. mengapa dunia serumit ini..?—itu fikir Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. sadarlah.." lirih Chanyeol. Namja itu berani mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun, mengecup kedua kelopak mata sipit itu dengan penuh rasa sayang, lalu ia beralih mengecup lama kening Baekhyun.

Lama Chanyeol terhanyut akan kecupannya di kening gadis yang pingsan itu. Seketika ada pergerakan dari bulu mata lentik Baekhyun. Kali ini gadis itu sepenuhnya membuka mata, dan membulatkan matanya kala melihat tubuh seorang namja begitu dekat dengannya. Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah sadar. Gadis itu merasa hangat pada permukaan keningnya yang saat ini tengah di kecup oleh Chanyeol.

Ciuman di kening Baekhyun kini terlepas dan Chanyeol terkesiap begitu melihat Baekhyun sedang mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"Maaf.." Chanyeol berucap canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Barusan kau.." Baekhyun berugumam pelan namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku Baek.." Chanyeol merasa bersalah karna mencuri ciuman di kening Baekhyun ketika gadis itu pingsan. Ck..Ck..Ck!

Seketika Baekhyun seperti tubuhnya kembali bernyawa, dan otaknya mulai bekerja normal. Gadis itu berdiri seketika dan menatap Chanyeol marah.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol...!" teriakan Baekhyun menggema di kamar Chanyeol yang pintunya sudah tertutup rapat itu—untung saja tertutup, jika tidak mungkin para maid dapat mendengarnya dan akan sakit telinga di keesokan hari kala mendengar teriakan nyaring nan tinggi milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol refleks menutup kedua telinganya rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Baekhyun berteriak.

"Yak! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di depan kamarku?" Chanyeol tak mau kalah mengitimidasi.

"Jadi, kau putra dari paman Yoochun?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

Baekhyun merasa lemas kembali.

'Haahh~ ternyata benar, namja menyebalkan ini putra dari paman.. bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengannya? Dia selalu bertengkar denganku, bagaimana kita bisa menjadi teman..'—ucap Baekhyun frustasi dalam hati.

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau harus menjadi putra dari paman Yoochun..? Bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengamu, aku sudah berjanji pada paman bahwa aku akan menjadikan kita teman.. bagaimana bisa.. aku.. ini sulit untukku.." gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan siapapun kali ini. Tapi untuk seorang Park Chanyeol...? Hah~ mereka 'kan saling bertengkar, apa bisa..?

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, tentu ia dengar gumamam Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah tahu isi kepala Baekhyun. Gadis itu pasti tidak sudi barang melihatnya sedikitpun, Baekhyun 'kan membenci Chanyeol, ia sudah tahu itu.

"Lupakan saja janjimu kepada Appa, sekarang kau boleh pulang.." Chanyeol berujar dingin dan mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah lain. Bukannya Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun juga, namun ia hanya ingin gadis itu nyaman dalam menjalani hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Bukankah aku juga berjanji padamu bahwa aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi? lalu apa sekarang..? kenapa kau malah datang ke rumahku?!" Chanyeol menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Baekhyun terkesiap namun ia masih bisa untuk tetap tenang.

"Lupakan saja janjimu kepadaku, sekarang kau boleh berteman denganku.." ujar Baekhyun pelan. Yah~ Baekhyun berkata seperti itu karna ia terjebak oleh janji.

Chanyeol bersorak riang dalam hati, tapi ia juga sedikit kesal karna Baekhyun seenaknya sendiri membatalkan janji. –hey, bukankah Chanyeol juga sering seenaknya sendiri. Ck!

"Maumu apa sih? Kemarin kau minta agar aku tidak mengganggumu lagi.. sekarang kau minta agar aku menjadi temanmu? Cih.. kau baru tahu bahwa Appaku kaya hingga kau mau berteman dengan anaknya? Iya kan? jangan mempermainkan kekayaan Appaku..!" entah mengapa.. ucapan pedas itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. Niatnya namja itu ingin mengerjai Baekhyun sedikit saja, tetapi mengapa malah ucapan pedas yang keluar dari mulut sexynya itu. Aigoo..

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Kau salah, sama sekali tak ada niat seperti itu dalam benakku.. aku hanya ingin mempunyai teman, apa itu salah? Aku juga tidak tau bahwa kau putra dari paman Yoochun. Aku sama sekali tidak tau itu, bahkan paman tidak memberitahukan nama putranya terlebih dahulu kepadaku."

Tanpa sadar kaki Baekhyun melangkah mundur dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia juga merutuki mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu. 'Aish..! Park Chanyol.. jinjja! Kau bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh..!' Chanyeol terus merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"B-baek, maaf.. kau tau kan aku ini jahil dan suka bercanda?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun perlahan.

"Tidak! Kau serius saat mengatakannya.. tapi jujur aku tidak ada niat seperti yang kau fikirkan Chanyeol. Aku ingin pulang, permisi.." Baekhyun hendak meraih kenop pintu kamar Chanyeol namun tangannya segera di cegah oleh pemilik kamar.

Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun dan membuat mereka berhadapan, Chanyeol membungkuk dan menyamakan pancaran matanya dengan manik mata Baekhyun yang terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis.

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun! Lupakan soal tadi.. Maafkan aku.. jujur, aku senang karna kau sudah berjanji pada Appa untuk berteman dengan putranya, dan kau menerima putranya yang menyebalkan itu untuk kau jadikan teman. Aku berterimakasih, jeongmal gumawo. Sekarang kau mau apa? Aku akan mengabulkannya asal kau tidak pergi.." Chanyeol melihat buliran air mengalir perlahan dari mata sipit Baekhyun lalu mengalir di permukaan pipi putihnya.

Chanyeol menyeka air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Betapa sensitifnya Baekhyun ini. Fikirnya.

Baekhyun diam, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa isak tangis.

"Jangan menangis.. maafkan aku.. kau boleh memukul calon temanmu yang menyebalkan ini sesuka hatimu.." ujarnya pelan.

Melihat Baekhyun terus menangis, lama-lama Chanyeol jadi tidak tega dan memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih pinggang ramping gadis itu dan membawa masuk Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun memukul-memukul dada bidang Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah.

"Ya.. aku tau.." Selagi Baekhyun memukulnya, Chanyeol malah mengelus surai panjang nan lembut milik gadis itu. Sesekali Chanyeol menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut darkbrown milik Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. aku benci padamu Chanyeol.. sangat benci.. hiks.." Kali ini Baekhyun terisak dipelukan Chanyeol. Gadis itu terus saja memukul dada bidang Chanyeol walau itu tak terasa sakit sedikitpun.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, ia menatap wajah sembab Baekhyun, menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya. Gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis sekarang, isakkannya juga mulai tak terdengar. Chanyeol terus menyeka dan membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata di pipi putih Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum.

"Bisakah kita menjadi teman yang normal hingga rasa bencimu itu hilang, hm?" tanya Chanyeol penuh kelembutan.

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir, lagipula ia juga sudah janji kepada paman Yoochun agar berteman dengan putranya, tentu saja Baekhyun jadi tidak enak jika paman Yoochun tahu bahwa putranya itu sangat ia benci.

'Aku harus bagaimana..? kata Xiumin tidak baik untuk terus menerus membenci seseorang.. lagipula aku juga sudah berjanji kepada paman untuk berteman dengan putranya yang menyebalkan ini.. haah~ baiklah.. aku menyerah..'—Baekhyun membatin.

"Baek, bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baik, mulai sekarang kita menjadi teman, okey? Jangan terus membenci temanmu ini.."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Aku akan mencobanya.." jawabnya datar.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan kau mau apa, hm?"

Baekhyun merogoh saku jeansnya, menyodorkan dua lembar ticket yang di berikan Yoochun tadi.

"Paman memberiku ini.." ujarnya.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar menatap dua lembar ticket itu. "Woah~ Lotte World..?! ayo kita main ice skating!" seru Chanyeol.

"Mwo?! tapi aku tidak bisa main—"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Baekhyun sampai di depan halaman Mansion Park. Mereka berdua mendekati mobil hitam sport yang terparkir, kemudian Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Baekhyun.

"Silahkan masuk temanku yang manis." Ujar Chanyeol dengan gayanya yang terkesan dibuat-buat bak pangeran di negri dongeng.

Baekhyun berdecih namun wajahnya kini bersemu merah, ia segera memasuki mobil dan duduk di bangku penumpang senyaman mungkin tak lupa Chanyeol menutup pintu kembali. Hah~ Baekhyun benar-benar pasrah dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Namja itu berputar membukakan pintu untuk dirinya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya dan terkekeh pelan, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun, seketika gadis itu terkejut karna jarak Chanyeol dan dirinya begitu dekat. Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, dengan hati-hati ia memakaikan seat belt untuk Baekhyun. Kemudian kembali ke posisi semula, memakai seat belt untuk dirinya dan menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Haah~ Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika Chanyeol begitu dekat tadi,.. Ah.. Chanyeol membuatnya hampir sesak nafas.

Dalam perjalanan memang hening beberapa saat. Baekhyun hanya membuang pandang keluar jendela mobil. Oh.. Chanyeol mulai jengah. Namja itu berdehem keras membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Baek.. ayo kita main.." ajak Chanyeol masih fokus pada kemudinya.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Main apa?"

"Coba jawab. Siapa member DBSK yang namanya muncul di lagu piala dunia milik Shakira?" tanya Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun berpose untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Sangat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu.." ucap Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aish.. sangat imut sekali—batin Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tentu saja jawabannya Changmin." Ucap Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Changmina mina e~ e~ waka waka e~ e~.. hahahahaha!" Tawa Chanyeol meledak setelah ia bernyanyi singkat dengan suara beratnya.

"Mmmpppffttt~" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Hey.. tertawa saja Baek, jangan begitu.." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan sembari terkekeh.

"Sekarang tebak. Siapa member SHINee yang suka ke toilet?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Taemin..?"

"Salah.. jawabannya adalah Key, karna dia selalu Keybelet pipis.."

"Hahahaha!" –ini tawa Baekhyun. **#Big thanks for blog yang udah nge-share tebak-tebakan diatas:-)**

Sangat merdu ketika Chanyeol mendengarnya, namja itu tersenyum melihat expresi wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa. Chanyeol terus mengeluarkan lelucon selagi ia mampu membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Baekhyun berfikir Chanyeol bukanlah orang semenyebalkan yang dia kira. Xiumin benar, jika ia berteman dengan Chanyeol.. namja itu akan memperlakukannya dengan baik karna status mereka adalah teman.

Rasa benci Baekhyun berkurang, tergantikan dengan rasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat namja itu. Baekhyun baru menyadari, mempunyai teman sangat menyenangkan. Tidak Baekhyun sangka, namja yang paling ia benci kini menjadi temannya. Aigoo..

Mereka terus tertawa selama perjalanan, tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai. Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di area parkir. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil secara bersama.

"Baek, ayo.." Chanyeol menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun dan membawa mereka memasuki gedung Lotte World.

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat ketika melihat tangannya di genggam erat oleh namja yang ia benci itu—lebih tepatnya Baekhyun masih sedikit membencinya untuk sekarang.

Mereka berdua terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Sangat romantis. Saat sampai di area ice skating, Chanyeol segera menyerahkan dua ticket pemberian ayahnya kepada penjaga wahana. Ia di beri dua pasang sepatu khusus untuk bermain.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi panjang khusus untuk pemakaian sepatu, Chanyeol mulai memakai sepatu ice skating miliknya, setelah selesai ia menatap Baekhyun heran karna yeoja itu hanya berdiam diri menatap sepatu khusus miliknya.

"Baek, kenapa sepatunya tidak di pakai?"

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa main ice skating."

"Tidak apa.. ada aku Baek." Ujar Chanyeol. Namja itu berjongkok untuk memakaikan Baekhyun sepatu khusus miliknya.

Deg!

Lagi. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya tidak beres. Ia sangat tersanjung dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Nah, sudah selesai.. ayo!"

Chanyeol berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Lagi, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menuju area ice skating. Baekhyun sangat hati-hati dalam melangkah, ia takut terjatuh apalagi ia sedang berdiri di permukaan es yang licin ini.

Chanyeol terus menuntunnya, mereka meluncur bersama secara perlahan. Sekesali Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan, namun Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tertawa dan terus meledeknya karna Baekhyun begitu takut berdiri di permukaan es ini.

"Chanyeol, aku takut..!" Baekhyun terus menggenggam jemari besar Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Hahaha.. ini cuma meluncur biasa saja Baek.." Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menertawai Baekhyun yang sangat ketakutan.

"Terus saja tertawa, kau ini menyebalkan..!"

Baekhyun hendak memukul kepala Chanyeol namun kakinya tidak dapat menyeimbangi tubuhnya sendiri, Chanyeol mencoba menahan tubuh Baekhyun namun ia juga tidak dapat berdiri dengan baik karna memang permukaan es sangat licin.

"Arghh!"

Bruk!

Hingga mereka jatuh bersama dengan Baekhyun yang berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Jarak wajah mereka hanya sekitar tiga senti, hidung mereka bersentuhan, mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Deg!

Jantung Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama berdegup dengan gila. Mereka menatap keindahan rupa satu sama lain. Mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Dan Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk memajukan kepalanya dan mencium sebelah pipi Baekhyun. Oh~ Baekhyun merona hebat.

Cup!

"Pipimu memerah Baek, kau kedinginan..?" tanya Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia tersadar dan segera bangkit terduduk di sebelah Chanyeol, namja itu ikut terduduk dan tertawa pelan melihat expresi Baekhyun yang terlihat malu dengan semburat merah yang menjalar di wajah manisnya.

"Ayo kita main lagi.." Chanyeol menggandeng lengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek? Kau makan rakus sekali." Xiumin bertanya heran karna melihat sepupunya itu dengan lahap memakan santapan makan malamnya.

"Tentu saja karna masakan eomma enak, iya kan..?" Yixing berujar bangga.

"Ya..ya.. masakanmu yang terbaik yeobbo.." ucap Suho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, benar apa kata eomma.. masakan eomma memang enak." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengunyah makanannya dengan khidmat.

"Xiumin-ah, mobil baru yang appa pesan akan datang besok. Nanti kau gunakan mobil itu untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Baekhyun.. besok appa akan mengajarimu cara mengemudi." Ujar Suho.

"Woo~ ayahmu sombong sekali anak-anak, mentang-mentang sudah naik jabatan di perusahaan." Yixing terkekeh namun ada nada bangga pada ucapannya.

"Yak! Yeobbo harusnya kau bangga padaku.."

Yixing hanya tertawa pelan melihat suaminya merajuk.

"Eum~ tidak, terima kasih appa.. aku tidak tertarik untuk bisa mengendarai mobil, lagipula nanti ada Jongdae yang akan menjemputku dengan mobil. Hehehe.."

"Hah~ yasudah jika tidak mau, kalau begitu Baekhyun saja."

"Ha? Eum~ appa, besok aku—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya.

"Besok aku apa Baek?" tanya Xiumin ingin tahu.

Baekhyun ragu untuk mengatakannya kepada Xiumin. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Chanyeol setelah mereka pulang dari Lotte World, Chanyeol bilang akan berangkat sekolah bersama Baekhyun besok dan seterusnya selama mereka masih bersekolah. Dari mana Chanyeol akan tahu rumahnya, tadi saja ia di telfon oleh Yoochun dan melarang Chanyeol untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumah. Paman Yoochun bilang ia takut Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun entah kemana, ah~ fikiran ayah Chanyeol itu konyol sekali. Padahal kan Chanyeol hanya ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Bukannya Yoochun melarang Chanyeol untuk mengantar Baekhyun, ia sangat senang melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sudah akrab di matanya. Namun disini Yoochunlah yang membawa Baekhyun keluar rumah, dan Yoochun jugalah yang harus membawa Baekhyun pulang, ayah Chanyeol itu hanya merasa tidak enak pada keluarga Kim.

"Eum~ besok aku..."

"Ingin naik sepeda saja. Ah, ya.. aku ingin naik sepeda saja Appa. Lain kali saja ya.." lanjutnya ambigu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus senyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya, sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk sebelah pipinya—yang di cium Chanyeol saat mereka bermain ice skating.

Deg!

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mengingat namja tiang itu. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa senang saat mengingat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan tertawa di benaknya.

Gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar. 'Sial.. apa yang kurasakan..?' tanya Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri namun ia juga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tertidur karna malam sudah semakin larut ketibang memikirkan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu jawabanya. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan Xiumin yang nanti akan mencemoohnya habis-habisan karna yeoja itu sudah bercerita tentang perihal kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang kepada sepupu chubbynya itu.

.

.

.

"Hm.. apa ku bilang.. jangan terlalu membenci Chanyeol, kau lihat sendiri bahwa kau menyukainya.. ow~ ow~ seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk mempunyai teman ternyata yang menjadi temannya adalah namja yang dia benci dan akhirnya menjadi cinta. Hahaha!" ejek Xiumin.

"Yak! Kim Xiumin, aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya berteman dengannya, hanya TEMAN, tidak lebih!" Baekhyun menekan kata teman dengan gemas.

"Hm, makannya Baekki manis.. jangan terlalu membenci seseorang, kau tau.. jika kau semakin membencinya, kau akan terus teringat padanya.. dan lama-lama kau—"

"Ya..ya..ya.. lama-lama aku dan Chanyeol menjadi teman juga kan..?" ucapnya menyela.

"Well~ teman yang kau cintai..!" ujar Xiumin menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

"Yak! Kemari kau baoziiii!" Baekhyun mengejar Xiumin sampai halaman depan.

Pintar sekali Xiumin. Ia berhasil kabur dari amukan Baekhyun karna yeoja itu sudah di jemput Jongdae kekasihnya untuk pergi berangkat sekolah bersama. Baekhyun mengamati bagaimana cara Jongdae memperlakukan Xiumin dengan lembut layaknya seorang putri raja. Baekhyun iri melihatnya, ia jadi merasa ingin mempunyai kekasih. #eh!

Xiumin dan Jongdae melambai singkat pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah. Baekhyun pun membalas lambaian mereka sembari bergumam 'hati-hati' tanpa suara. Sepeninggal mobil Jongdae yang membawa sepasang kekasih itu, Baekhyun masuk kembali untuk mengambil tas ranselnya kemudian berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepedanya seperti biasa.

Pim! Pim!

Saat Baekhyun hendak keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Di luar gerbang terdapat mobil sport hitam berhenti disana. Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat melihat seorang namja keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Taruhlah sepedamu, kita berangkat bersama." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali memarkirkan sepeda gunung soft rednya di bagasi. Kemudian yeoja itu kembali menghampiri Chanyeol di luar gerbang sembari berlarian membuat rok kotak-kotak seragamnya yang pendek itu sedikit terkesiap ke atas menampakkan paha mulusnya yang membuat Chanyeol meneguk saliva.

"Maaf, apa aku lama?" tanya Baekhyun setelah yeoja itu berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Baek, jangan berlari sekencang itu..! bagaimana nanti orang lain yang melihatnya? Aku tidak suka!"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran kala tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengomelinya.

"Eum~ aku hanya tidak ingin kau menunggu lama.. itu saja." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol membuang nafas pelan. "Baik, ku beritahu.. jika kau sedang memakai rok, jangan berlarian dengan kencang. Okey?" Tangan Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

Melihat tangannya di genggam, Baekhyun merona.

"Baiklah.." jawabnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Baekhyun dan menutupnya kembali setelah Baekhyun memasukinya. Sungguh sama persis seperti apa yang Jongdae lakukan terhadap Xiumin tadi. Namun bedanya mereka hanya TEMAN—itu menurut Baekhyun.

"Kau tau darimana rumahku berada disini?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Hey, aku ini mempunyai banyak mata-mata, kau tau?" ucap Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

Ow~ tentu saja Chanyeol tahu. Ia juga pernah menguntit Baekhyun dari belakang saat masih duduk di bangku SMP, Chanyeol rela menjadi psikopat tidak profesional demi obsesinya pada keingintahuannya terhadap dimana tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

"Konyol.." desis Baekhyun.

"Yah~ memang konyol. Bagaimana kalau kita main tebak-tebakan yang konyol?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk senang sebagai jawaban.

Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol terus bergurau ria yang membuat tawa Baekhyun meledak-ledak. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat menyukai tawa Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai lelucon lucu yang Chanyeol buat.

.

.

.

Selama di kelas. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke belakang, dimana ia lagi dan lagi tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Ah~ Chanyeol merasa Appanya begitu berharga karna ia sudah berniat untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Yah.. ini semua berkat Appanya, Chanyeol harus bersimpuh untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ayah tersayangnya itu. Berkat beliau, Chanyeol dekat dengan Baekhyun—dan beruntungnya gadis itu sudah berjanji kepada ayah Chanyeol untuk berteman dengan putranya yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui dan ternyata putranya itu Chanyeol -_- namja yang dulu menjadi -musuh-nya.

Teman—itulah kata yang menggambarkan status Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini, berbeda dengan yang dulu saat mereka sering bertengkar. Oh~ Baekhyun sudah melupakan semuanya, melupakan kenangan mereka saat 'cek-cok' dan saling menghina satu sama lain, juga Baekhyun sudah lupa bahwa ia sangat membenci namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun merasa nyaman bersama Chanyeol sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berteman walau sedikit 'terpaksa', dulu Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya mengeluarkan kata pedas dan tidak pantas, membuatnya berteriak frustasi, membuatnya kesusahan, malu, menangis,—dan pernah membuatnya terluka, Chanyeol yang membuatnya hampir hilang akal karna terlalu marah. Yah~ Chanyeol yang menyebalkan, jahil dan usil pada Baekhyun itu adalah Chanyeol yang dulu.

Jam istirahat—Mereka saat ini berada di kantin, setelah menghabiskan makanannya mereka nampak tengah bercanda dan tertawa—seperti biasa—Chanyeol pasti membuat lelucon sampai Baekhyun sakit perut karna terlalu banyak tertawa. Kenapa mereka sangat terlihat akrab sekali padahal 'kan baru saja 'berteman'. Yah~ Chanyeol orang yang sangat ceria, lucu, dan pantang menyerah. Namja itu bisa menggali expresi Baekhyun yang tak pernah ia lihat selain expresi cuek dan datarnya.

Chanyeol saaaaangaat senang, sekarang ia bisa melihat Baekhyun banyak tersenyum dan tertawa sepuasnya, melihat pancaran mata Baekhyun yang ceria, menghabiskan waktunya bersama yeoja itu dengan gembira. Chanyeol merasa Tuhan menjawab doanya selama ini. Dan Chanyeol juga berharap Baekhyun dapat menyukainya, seperti ia menyukai gadis imut itu. Namun entahlah.. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa Chanyeol yang tertinggal itu—ya..semoga. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, sesekali Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menjewer(?) telinga peri Chanyeol. Mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih bukan...?

Di tengah keceriaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terhanyut oleh obrolan konyol Chanyeol, tiba-tiba 4 yeoja cantik mendekati meja mereka. Terlihat sang ketua 'geng' diantara mereka yang surainya paling panjang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap Chanyeol serta Baekhyun tidak suka—apa lagi dengan Baekhyun, yeoja itu menatapnya sinis.

"Well..well..well.. Oh..My..God.. Look guys..! lihatlah orang yang persis seperti Tom and Jerry itu, mereka terlihat seperti kekasih.. Hey mata eyeliner, biasanya 'kan kau selalu bertengkar dengan Chanyeol oppa? Dan kau oppa, mengapa tidak mengerjai gadis ini lagi? bukankah itu hobymu? Mengapa kalian bersama? apa bertengkar bukan lagi sebagai prioritas hidup kalian?" tanya sang ketua 'geng' menatap Baekhyun begitu tidak suka.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari Choi Sulli?" tanyanya datar.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Oppa, aku tidak suka oppa berbaikan dengan mata eyeliner itu, apalagi berdekatan dengannya!" jawabnya ketus. Yeoja yang menjadi ketua 'geng' yang di panggil Choi Sulli itu mendengus sebal.

"Dia punya nama! Byun Baekhyun, itu namanya.. indah bukan?!" Chanyeol menatap sengit gadis itu.

"Oppa, kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan orang yang sering kau bully itu? Kenapa oppa terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Aku tidak menyukainya!" ucapnya sembari berdecih.

"Dia memang kekasihku!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara keras Chanyeol.

"Mwo?!"

Baekhyun merasa jemarinya di genggam oleh seseorang dan menariknya keluar dari area kantin. Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan terus menundukkan kepalanya, ia melihat tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya, ia tahu tangan itu milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus menarik Baekhyun perlahan, menaiki tangga sampai di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Namja itu membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu, pasti Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut karna itu ia terus menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya.

"Baek.." suara berat nan sexy Chanyeol memanggil nama gadis itu lembut.

"Hm?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau takut?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Tentu Chanyeol tahu suasana hati Baekhyun saat ini, gadis itu 'kan tidak suka berbaur dengan orang lain. Hal tadi—saat Sulli datang seperti orang yang ingin 'melabrak'(?)— mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun— pasti ucapan Sulli membuat Baekhyun kalut. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan menjauhinya. Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"T-tidak.." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Jujur saja. Baekhyun sedikit takut, ia bukan takut terhadap yeoja bernama Sulli itu, ia takut tidak bisa berteman lagi dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah merasa 'menyayangi' Chanyeol sebagai temannya. Gadis itu sedih jika ada seseorang yang benci pada pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek, jangan dengarkan Sulli. Dia memang begitu, bukannya aku percaya diri.. eum~ menurut Minho kakaknya yang kebetulan dia teman tim basketku, Sulli itu.. yeah~ dia menyukaiku.. tapi jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya." Ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? Dia cantik, tinggi, dan terlihat pintar." Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Karna aku menyukai yeoja pendek." –seperti dirimu Byun Baekhyun, yah..aku menyukaimu— Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal namun terdapat rona merah di wajah putihnya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya pendek, dan ia mendengar bahwa Chanyeol menyukai yeoja pendek. Ucapan Chanyeol seperti menghina dan membuatnya 'senang' secara bersamaan. Aigoo..

.

.

.

Kring

Kring

Kring

Alarm dari jam weker merah berbentuk strawberry itu terus berteriak di meja nakas, namun sama sekali tak berhasil membangunkan yeoja yang masih bergelung pada selimutnya. Tak biasanya Baekhyun sulit untuk bangun –ia tidur terlalu larut karna sibuk memikirkan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Chanyeol–.

Kring

Kring

Suara alarm terus menggema. Baekhyun melenguh, tangannya meraba meja nakas di sampingnya dan berhasil menekan tombol hingga alarm berhenti berdering kemudian ia menyusup kembali di balik selimutnya mencoba untuk tertidur lagi.

Klek!

"Omo.. Baekki-ah, bangun sayang.. sudah jam berapa ini? Nanti kau bisa terlambat sekolah, Xiuminie saja sudah berangkat bersama Jongdae tadi, mengapa kau masih tidur.. ayo bangun sayang.." Yixing mulai berceloteh dan berusaha membangunkan anak keduanya itu.

"Eomma.. lima menit lagi.." gumam Baekhyun parau.

"Aigoo.. ini sudah siang.. ayo bangun dan segera mandi." Perintah ibunya.

Baekhyun dengan susah payah untuk bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya. Ibu parubaya yang masih cantik itu segera bergegas menuju pintu utama kala ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Pagi Tante.." seorang namja tinggi nan tampan membungkuk sopan kepada Yixing.

Yixing terkesima. Ia sudah melihat tiga namja tampan pagi ini, pertama.. tentu saja Suho suaminya yang kini sudah berangkat ke kantor, kedua Jongdae kekasih Xiumin, dan satu lagi—

"Park Chanyeol imnida.. Eum~ apakah Baekhyun sudah bersiap sekolah? kami akan berangkat bersama." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Yixing berkesimpulan bahwa namja muda tampan berseragam sekolah itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Ah~ betapa senangnya Yixing melihat putri-putrinya ada yang melindungi mereka.

"O-oh.. ya.. jangan panggil tante, saya jadi merasa tua walaupun sudah tua.. hehe.. panggil eomma saja ya, karna Baekhyun juga memanggilku eomma, yah~ walaupun bukan ibu kandung tetapi saya beranggapan Baekhyun adalah anak kandungku." Ucap Yixing balas tersenyum lembut.

"Arraseo eomma." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju masih dengan senyumnya.

Setelahnya Yixing mengajak Chanyeol masuk.

"Eum~ Chanyeol-ah, eomma ingin menyiapkan sarapan dulu.. kau langsung saja panggil Baekhyun di kamarnya, naik saja ke lantai dua.. pintunya terdapat nama 'Baekki'." Suruh Yixing kemudian melesat ke ruang dapur.

Chanyeol menaiki lantai dua, ketika ia melihat tulisan unik bernama 'Baekki' ia segera mendekat dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Klek

Baekhyun membuka pintunya perlahan. Oh.. gadis itu terlihat kacau namun tetap cantik, mungkin karna Baekhyun masih mengantuk. Lihat saja, rambutnya sedikit tidak rapi, matanya sayu, dan ia memasang kemeja seragamnya tidak benar, ow.. dua kancing kemeja Baekhyun terbuka memperlihatkan kulit dada atasnya yang sangat putih dan mulus. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terbelalak dan sulit untuk menelan salivanya.

"B-Baek.. sebaiknya kau membenarkan kemejamu.." ucap Chanyeol gugup.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dan mulai mengancingi dua kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang sempat tak terkancing itu. Seketika rasa kantuk Baekhyun hilang, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Mata sayu Baekhyun jadi membulat memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah gugup sembari mengancingi seragamnya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengelus rambut lembut Baekhyun agar terlihat rapi.

"Nah, begini lebih baik.. ayo, eomma menunggumu untuk sarapan.." Chanyeol masih berujar gugup namun ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"E-eum~ baiklah.." tak disangka Baekhyun juga gugup.

Gadis itu merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh karna tidak benar mengancingi seragamnya.

'Astaga.. Byun Baekhyun, kau membuatku semakin jatuh cinta'—Chanyeol membatin.

.

.

.

"Hey Baekki, kau gila? Berhenti senyum-senyum seperti itu." ucap Xiumin saat gadis itu memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati sepupunya tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi.. mengapa kau senyum sendirian? Apa yang kau rasakan? Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik." Xiumin merebahkan dirinya berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun.

'Apa yang kau rasakan?' perntanyaan Xiumin terngiang di kepala Baekhyun. Jujur, Baekhyun sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dirasanya saat ini.

Melihat Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab, Xiumin tersenyum lebih tepatnya tersenyum jahil. "Kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, apa itu Chanyeol?"

"Mwo!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya membola walau masih terlihat sipit.

"Mengaku sajalah~" ujar Xiumin dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"A-aniya! Aniya!" tukasnya gugup.

"Hey, Baek. Kau tau? Cinta itu bisa datang dimana saja, dan kapan saja. Jatuh cinta datang tanpa bisa kita duga, termasuk jatuh cinta dengan orang yang kita benci. Awalnya memang kau tidak akan menyangka, namun itulah cinta Baek.. seberapa besar kita membencinnya, jika kita sudah jatuh cinta padanya semua akan terasa berbeda, seakan rasa benci itu hilang entah kemana." Xiumin berujar pelan sembari menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun.—Xiumin jadi teringat Jongdae.

"Entahlah Minni-ah.." gumam Baekhyun pelan. Gadis itu ikut menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia mengingat semua yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya selama mereka menjadi teman, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kembali.

Yeah~ Xiumin benar.

Baekhyun merasa mempunyai perasaan aneh terhadap Chanyeol, ia terus memikirkan Chanyeol dan tersenyum setelahnya. Hah~ apakah ia jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol...? entahlah.. Baekhyun masih bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winny back~ apa Chap ini masih pendek? Terus menurut kalian nggak romantis ya? nggak 'kan..? menurutku juga nggak :'D huhuhu.. masih ambeureugeul amiseyu faraway faraway buat bikin cerita yang romantis. Jujur Winny bukan orang yang romantis jadi di wajarin aja yah kalo menurut kalian ini nggak romantis tapi menurut Winny itu sudah cukup karna ada adegan kakak Can cium pipi kakak Bak. #apaantuh?  
>Aku berharap kalian masih suka dengan FF ini dan masih sudi untuk membacanya :'D<br>FF ini bakal selesai entah di Chapter 7 atau 8 dan bakal ngaret update soalnya Winny mau fokus ke sekolah dulu, duh.. banyak tugas banget dan juga ulangan ini itu :'(  
>Tapi aku bakal selesain FF ini, nggak bakal lari dari tanggung jawab buat selesain nih ceritanya kakak Bakyun yang mesem-mesem ama kakak Canyol :D<strong>

**Ya udah segitu aja ^^ See U di chap selanjutnya yang mungkin bakalan END—tapi gatau juga sih :v kkkkk~**

**Terimakasih yang udah review, maaf yah nggak bisa bales. Tapi jujur Winny suka dan sekali lagi terimakasih :3 Silahkan kasih kritik dan saran .. Terus Review yah ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winny-bo**


End file.
